The Beginning of a New Life
by Miss. Ally Lautner
Summary: Reed and her twin move to Easton where they find alot of neew things and friends. Lets hope they can make it. They are not poor and they are juniors I hope you like it. I am no good with the summary JUST READ IT! Please :
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Okay so I am going to write something a little different. I am starting out at the very beginning of the books. I am going to start where they are already there and yes I did say they. I am using the same people just adding some new ones. I really hope you like it. I want to know what you think so don't be scared to tell me because you are the ones who are reading it. **

_The beginning of a new life._

**Reed:**

He is always there for me no matter what. Now when I need him the most he is not here. Why did that Josh guy have to be so nice to him? I mean this guy was hot don't get me wrong. Ice blue eyes, dark brown hair, and nice muscle.

"So are you new around here or what?" This guy asked. "By the way my name is Thomas Pearson." He said with a cocky smile.

"Reed! Come on." Cameron yelled. Thank you lord I love my brother.

"So your name is Reed. That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Wow who says that anymore? "Do you have a last name?" He asked.

"Sorry I have to go." I said with a polite smile. I walk away.

"Is that your boyfriend?" He asks as he runs to catch up with me.

"No he is my twin brother. Look I have to go." He is really getting on my nerves. Why can't he just leave me alone? I mean he is really cute and all but I don't need that kind of stuff in my life right now.

"Your twin? I would have never guessed you have a twin." That's cause you only care about getting into my pants was all I could think when he said that. "What year are you in? If I can ask that."

"I am a junior **(I know she was a sophomore but I like it better this way)** this year. May I ask what year you are in?" I asked cautiously not really wanting to get into a conversation.

"I am a senior this year." He said with a crazy smile. _Why was he interested in me?? _

"Reed, who is this?" My brother asked being all protective of me. That's the brother I know and love so very much.

"I am Thomas Pearson. What's your name my friend?" Why does he have to be so nice to my brother? Ugg I really don't like this guy.

"Cameron. That is my sister." Got to love him. "Reed we need to go check in. We will see you around Thomas." I take that back you don't got to love him at all. I want to punch him.

"I am keeping you to that man. See you around Reed." He said giving me a wink making sure my brother didn't see it.

"Sure see you around." I said. I am sure I am red by now. He walked off and Cameron turned and looked at me.

"You so like him don't you? I can see it all over your face." He said with a laugh.

"Cameron shut up I do not like him." I hit him in the arm. "He is cute but he is not interested in me." I told him.

"Whatever you say sis. I can tell he likes you." He said with a laugh.

"How can you tell something like that?"

"Reed come on I am a guy. I can tell he was checking you out." He said. "I think he is cool." He told me almost like he was hinting at something.

"Are you trying to tell me something? Because I don't think you should." I told him with a cold look.

"Umm we should get going." He said changing the subject. "That chick will want to see us."

"I really don't see why dad can't just call and talk to them I mean this like the 3rd school we have been to in the past 2 years. I really hated that dad keeps moving us it was really getting annoying. I make friends then BAM we are moving again. I hated leaving Jessie and Justin. He told me I could live with him did you know that? But it doesn't matter what we want does it." I was crying by now. Why did this always happen when we talk about this.

"Come here." He pulled me into a hug. "It will be okay. I am always here you know that. And did Justin really say that?" He asked.

"Yeah said he didn't want me to leave and that I could live with him but I said no because I don't want to leave you so I just broke it off with him. I didn't love him so I will live." It still sucked because he was so sweet to me.

"Come on lets go." He said.

**Thomas:**

When I first saw her I had to do a double take so was so beautiful. Long light brown hair and nice curves I had to meet her.

"Hey." I yelled at her. She looked over at me and looked down. Wow her eyes were a beautiful green. "So are you new around here or what?" I asked her. Name I need to tell her my name. "By the way my name is Thomas Pearson." I told her with a smile.

"Reed. Come on." Some guy yelled. Is that her boyfriend? Reed what a pretty name. "So your name is Reed. That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Wow that was cheesy. I can't not believe I just said that. "Do you have a last name?"

"Sorry I have to go." She said with a smile and walked away. Don't let her get away go after her.

"Is that your boyfriend?" I ask as I caught up with her.

"No he is my twin brother. Look I have to go." TWIN?! She didn't want me to meet him I could tell but I was going to anyways.

"Your twin? I would have never guessed you have a twin." I told her. It was the truth I would have never guessed that. "What year are you in? If I can ask that."

"I am a junior this year. May I ask what year you are in?" She asked.

"I am a senior this year." I told her with a smile.

"Reed, who is this?" The guy asked. I have to admit he was a big guy. He was tall filled out must play a sport. Had light brown hair like Reeds and blue eyes.

"I am Thomas Pearson. What's your name my friend?" I asked politely. That had to get me somewhere.

"Cameron. That's my sister." He was being very defensive. "Reed we need to go check in. We will see you around Thomas." He said.

"I am keeping you to that man. See you around Reed." I told them giving her a wink. She blushed.

"Sure see you around." She said with a smile. I turned with one last look and walked off. This was going to be a great year.

**A.N.: I hope you guys like it I think it turned out really good. Like I said I want to know what you guys think. So hit review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: I am glad you liked the last chapter I am hoping to keep doing a good job. Let me know what you think. You guys are what matter the most. **

**Reed:**

It is weird walking down this hall not knowing what is coming. Cameron has my hand and won't let me go knowing I am freaking out. You would think after all the times we have done this I would be used to it but I am not. I don't know if Cameron is he doesn't talk about school with me much. I am okay with it I don't push him for things I don't need to know.

"Hi we are here to see Ms. Naylor." Cameron told the lady at the desk.

"One moment please." She looked down at her phone punched in some numbers and then waited. "Yes ma'am there is 2 kids here to see you." She said. "Okay I will send them in." She hung up the phone and looked at us. "You may go in." she said with a smile.

"Thank you." Cameron said giving her a dazzling smile. She blushed red. He always had a way with the ladies. We walked into the room and a woman smiled at us.

"Welcome to Easton. I am Ms. Naylor I have you schedule's here. I hear that you too are twins?" she asked.

"Yes we are my name is Reed and this is my brother Cameron." I told her with a polite smile.

"It is nice to meet you both. From what I have heard you too are very good students and don't cause a whole lot of trouble. Also you too both play a sport. What might that be?" She asked.

"We play soccer and lacrosse." Cameron told her. "I was the best at both at my old school. So was Reed." He stated.

"Well that's good you too will be a good addition to our teams. Well you better get going you will be staying in Billings Reed **(A.N. I know she was not put there but don't worry I think you will still like what I am doing) **and you will be staying in Ketlar Cameron. They are the two best houses on campus so take advantage of it. I will be seeing to two soon. Goodbye now." She said with a smile.

"Thank you and goodbye." Cameron and I said to her. We walk out of the room and the secretary wave goodbye to us as we left.

"That wasn't so bad. I mean it didn't take long at all last time we were in there for an hour. Now I can go hang out with Josh and his friends." He told me.

"Wow we just got here and you are going to leave me. Thanks I am really feeling the love here." My voice dripping with sarcasm. Why would he just leave me it's not like him and it makes me sad.

"I am not leaving you he said you could come. He also said you were beautiful." He said with a smile. "Looks to me like you have two boys who want you." I can't believe he just said that. What has happened to him? He never uses to be like this. Then again it is a good thing because I can go to more parties now so that's a plus.

"What did you do with my brother?" by this time we were outside and walking in the quad. I was looking around and all I could see was friends saying hello and asking how there summers were. It was sad to think I won't get to do that because I had no friends here. "Will you walk me to my dorm?" I asked him.

"Yes I did just say that and yes I will walk you to your dorm. Do you want to go tonight or not cause if you don't we can just stay in." He asked with a hopeful look on his face. But did I really want to go. I mean it would be a way for me to meet people. I don't think I can even say no to such a cute face. One thing that boy can do is dazzle people with his smile and his eyes. They were a very light piercing blue I always loved his eyes.

"We can go but I have one condition." I told him.

"And what it that condition?" He asked.

"When and if I want to leave you can't say no you just have to do it." I told him but I am sure he knew that is what it was going to be because that is always my condition.

"I knew that is there anything else. Do you want me to stay with you? Keep the boys away? Anything?" he asked making sure I was taken care of like he always did.

"Trust me I will call you over if I need you." I said.

"Okay sounds good." He smiled.

"Hey Cameron." Josh yelled. We stopped waiting for him to get closer. He is so cute.

"Hey man what's up? By the way this is my sister Reed." He told the boy.

"Hey it is nice to meet you. Umm are you guys coming tonight? We need to know how much beer we will need." He asked. He had blue eyes like my brothers.

"Yeah we are coming. What time do we need to meet you and where?" Cameron asked.

"We are meeting kind all at different times I am sorry to say but I am going to have to break you too up because we are going in 2s and you two don't know where to go. Is that okay?" He asked cautiously

"I don't know Reed is that okay with you? I will be right behind you or in front of you." Cameron said to me. He was always making sure I was okay with things.

"Yeah who will I be walking with?" I asked.

"Umm you can go with me or Thomas Pearson my roommate." He said. His roommate I don't think so I am going to walk with Josh he seems nice and Cameron trusts him.

"Can I walk with you? I mean only if it is okay." I said. Hoping he would say it was.

"Yeah it's cool. Are you cool with that Cameron? Walking with Thomas I mean?" He asked looking hopeful that my brother would say it's cool. I know he wanted to walk with me I could tell by the way he looked at me that he liked me. I think it is cute. He is cute too so that works for me. Maybe this walk will give us a chance to get to know each other.

"Yeah man I am cool if she is cool." He said with a smile knowing what I am thinking.

"Okay well I will see you Reed around 8. Thomas will find you Cameron." He told us.

"Okay sounds good." I said with a sweet smile making him blush.

"Okay see you later." He walks off going in the direction of his dorm.

We walked in silence till we got to my dorm. It was big and looked very nice. I am hoping I get a roommate that likes me. I gave Cameron a hug and said goodbye and that I would see him later. I walked inside and was amazed by how nice this place was big rooms nicely decorated. I went down the hall till I found my room. I went inside and saw that no one was there. _Thank god I can unpack in peace…_ The room was huge and the closet was perfect for all my clothes and I had a bathroom in my room how cool is that.

As soon as I was done a girl walked in and looked at me like I was crazy. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" She asked.

"I am Reed Brennan and this is where they told me to go." I was freaking out by now. "I'm sorry if I am not supposed to be in here but I am." Ha the bitch was coming back. I really missed her.

"No need to get snappy I just didn't know who you were. I didn't know if you were someone trying to kill me or not so chill your balls." I had to laugh at that I have never heard someone say that. She was laughing too. "I am Taylor Bell." She said.

"Nice to meet you Taylor. So is there anyone I should watch out for here." I asked.

"Yeah Noelle Lange but I am sure she will like you when she sees you bag." I looked over at my new Marc Jacobs bag. I loved that bag. "She has a thing for people with nice bags. She is a cool person. Can I ask you why you got placed here?" She looked as if she didn't want to know the answer to what she just asked.

"I am not sure they just told me were to go and I went. It is as simple as that." I told her.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Is it a bad thing?" I was wondering now because you don't just say oh to something like that I could tell there was more.

"Well yes and no. usually you have to be chosen to be in this house but they must have put you here for a reason. Do you play any kind of sport?" She asked me.

"Yeah I play soccer and lacrosse." I told her. When I said that the look on her face changed.

"Wait what is your name again?" Was she dumb I just told her but I guess I should tell her anyways.

"Reed Brennan."

"You are the one who is going to go pro in soccer right and you have a brother that will do that same?" She asked. How the hell did she know that we haven't told anyone that?

"How do you know that we haven't told anyone outside of our family?" It was really weird how she knew this stuff.

"Are you kidding me you two are legends in the private school world?" Umm okay that is new to me and I am sure it will be to Cameron too.

"Sure we are can you tell me what you know." I asked

"All we know is what I told you and that is why you were placed here because of your soccer and lacrosse." She said. I didn't know I was that good to be a legend in the private school world. That's so cool!

Just then the door busted open. A girl walked in and looked at me once again like I was crazy. "Umm who are you?" she asked

"Reed Brennan. And you are?" I asked.

"Noelle Lange. So you are Reed Brennan. Nice to meet you and your hand bag." She said with a giggle.

"Same here. So are you guys going to the party tonight?" I asked

"How do you know about that?" Noelle asked.

"My brother and I got invited to it by a guy." I told her.

"Which guy?" Taylor asked.

"Josh something."

"Josh Hollis?" Noelle asked.

"Yeah he is nice and kind of cute." I told them. They looked at me like I was crazy. "What he is? He is going to walk me to the party because I can't walk with my brother because we don't know where it is." Why do they think he is not cute?

"YOU!?!" Taylor yelled

"ME!?!" I yelled back. I am a little lost.

"You are the reason he said he couldn't walk with me. I don't get it. Why you?" Wow she basically said I was ugly. I ran out of the room before they could see me crying. I ran all the way to my brother's dorm ran inside and went to look for him. I didn't have to look very hard because he was standing talk to some guys when he saw me.

"Reed what's wrong?" He asked.

I sank to the floor in front of all these guys I can't do this here but too late. The next thing I know is that I am in the arms of my brother crying with Josh, Thomas and a few other guys around me.

"Hey it's okay. Tell me what's wrong." He was trying to calm me and it was working it always did.

"Reed I know I am not someone you want to talk to but are you staying in a room with Taylor Bell?" It was Thomas who asked this. I shook my head yes. "I got a text from Noelle telling me to look for a girl crying and I was just guessing it was her. Don you want me to find out what happened?" He asked.

"That won't be necessary Thomas." It was Noelle. "Reed, Taylor was out of line she is just upset cause she has had a major crush on Josh for like ever." Josh turned a dark shade of red. "Trust me when I say she won't be doing that again. I'm sorry if you want you can room with me and not her." She said.

"I think I will thanks Noelle." I said. "By the way this is my brother Cameron." I told her. "Umm who are you guys? Not to be rude but I don't know who you are." I was surrounded by a group of guys that I didn't know.

"Oh right. Reed this is Gage, Trey, and Dash." Cameron told me.

"It's very nice to meet you Reed." They all said. How could boys have such manners?

"You guys too." I said

"So are you okay sis?" Cameron asked

"Yeah I am okay. Are we ready to go to the party?" I wondered

"Now everyone knows what to do right?" Dash asked.

"Yeah dude we have done this a million times." I think it was Gage who said that.

"Let's go people. I am ready to party!!!" Noelle had her arm around Dash. I am guessing that they are going out.

"Well Reed we are the first to leave so let's go…" Josh said.

A.N. I know I am making Noelle nicer than in the original books but like I said I am doing things a little different. Let me know what you think. I always want to know what you think.

Ally 3


End file.
